


dress me up and call me pretty

by sereneguillotines



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, yes there is porn AND domestic fluff its called versatility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereneguillotines/pseuds/sereneguillotines
Summary: yoosung loses a bet and seven makes him wear a maid dress. yoosung likes it more than he thought he would.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	dress me up and call me pretty

**Author's Note:**

> me? back at it again with yooseven porn? yeah oops  
> anyway, bad porn warning x2, enjoy <3

Yoosung knows he shouldn't have accepted the bet. Even though he knows Seven as ‘Hacker God’ is the number one player in the Shooting Star server when he, ‘Superman Yoosung’, is number two. But he plays every day, while Seven barely plays, citing that it bores him easily. His hours upon hours of playing LOLOL have trained him for this very moment. However, he really shouldn’t have underestimated his boyfriend, especially not when it was Seven who challenged LOLOL-addict Yoosung to his favourite game.

Seven crows with delight as his victory screen comes up, throwing his hands up and clapping for himself. Next to him, Yoosung slumps in the face of his defeat screen. ‘Winner of the bet gets to make the other do whatever they want for a day’ is truly a dangerous reward when in the hands of someone like Seven. Whatever happens, Yoosung is definitely not ready.

“I've been thinking about this, Yoosung. The possibilities are endless!” Seven's shark smile stretches wider and he taps a finger on his chin, visibly pondering over those endless possibilities. A blink later, he exclaims, “I know! Tomorrow, you'll be my maid.”

A cherry blossom flush crawls up Yoosung's neck. He thought it would be something like “Maid? Seven, what–”

“You'll clean up, bring me food, you know.” Seven's voice drops into something sultry and dangerous and full of promises, “ _ Service me,”  _ earning a small squeak from Yoosung. The moment is fleeting, and his voice returns to his normal register a second later, teasing and light, “And I have the perfect outfit for you, give me a second!”

To be honest, and entirely unbeknownst to Yoosung, Seven's been thinking about this for a while. Sure, he likes to dress up–it makes him feel pretty, but it's always been a fantasy of his to put shy, sweet, and innocent Yoosung in a maid dress. His boyfriend would be absolutely delectable in something like that. Just thinking about it makes Seven want to rip him apart and utterly destroy him.

All that's to say, Seven has been fantasizing about this for a long, long time, to the point where he has been preparing a box of little things for Yoosung. It includes a maid dress in the approximate size, skirts of different lengths, various styles of panties and garters, cat-themed hair clips and headbands–anything that has reminded Seven of Yoosung the last few weeks he buys. Some of it is kinky and most definitely for naughty reasons, but he mostly just wants to spoil Yoosung with things as cute as he is.

Is this unhealthy? Regardless of the answer, at least he’ll open this possibility up to Yoosung.

He selects a few items out of the box: The maid dress, lacy pastel blue panties, black knee high socks patterned with yellow cat faces, and yellow cat ears to match. Seven brings the assorted items out and hands the neatly folded pile to Yoosung, “This is for tomorrow!”

Somehow, Yoosung's flush deepens as he wordlessly takes the stack of garments presented to him. It's only afternoon and he has evening class tonight, so he tells Seven, “I'm going to go home a-and work before tonight's class.”

Doing work at Seven's is usually nice, but given that Seven just beat him at LOLOL, is making him wear a ridiculous outfit for tomorrow, and is clearly procrastinating real work, he's too distracting (read: insufferable) to be around. He shoves the clothing into his bag, and departs after giving Seven a quick hug and peck on the lips.

With the garments packed in his bag like a dirty secret, Yoosung's initial embarrassment fades into a thrum of excitement. He'd never admit it out loud, much less to Seven's face, but he's kind of into the idea of dolling up to please his boyfriend. Just  _ kind of. _

  
  


-

  
  


Hours pass and Yoosung can barely keep his mind focused on the lecture. He's thought about crossdressing before, mostly because Seven indulges in it from time to time, but it's never been more than a fleeting fantasy.

His leg bounces as he repeatedly looks at the time, mind wandering to his secret, laid out and ready on top of his bed. He imagines the sensation of soft fabric caressing his legs, lace molding molding to the curve of his ass–it's enough to get him hot and bothered in a lecture hall of over 200 students.

The minute the lecture ends, he sprints to his apartment and drops his bag on the floor. Even though it's small, during times like these, he is especially lucky to live close to campus and alone.

His clothes are promptly tossed on the ground without a care, and his hands first grab the panties. He slides them on and marvels at how delicate they are, how delicate they make him look. The lace clings to every bit, from his ass to his cock. As he reaches for the maid dress, a moan slips out as the lace drags across his rapidly hardening cock.

Now the dress. 

It's a traditional black maid dress with a ruffled white apron attached. There's a pocket in the center of the apron and the hem is embroidered with little blue flowers. The material is soft to the touch and the dress is definitely not cheap–the idea of Seven spending money to spoil him has him glowing inside.

He unzips the dress at the back and pulls it over his head. The sleeves are shorter and puffier than expected, but still nicely covering his shoulders. What's unexpected is the length of the skirt, which rides up Yoosung's thighs. He's never worn something this short before and he makes a mental note to try shaving later. 

He zips the dress back up, pulls on the patterned knee-high cat socks, and places the cat ear headband on his head, brushing his bangs back. He opens his closet and looks at himself in the full length mirror.

He's speechless.

Yoosung looks pretty. He doesn't usually like looking at himself, but the way he looks in the mirror makes him take a few moments to admire himself. Feigning confidence, he strikes a few poses and giggles at this ridiculous predicament

Then, an idea.

His fingers shakily tap to unlock his phone and he swipes to the camera. He puts two fingers in his mouth, tongue swirling around them. Too shy to look in the mirror and face how  _ naughty  _ he's being, he looks down at the phone screen instead, snapping a few pictures of himself. Without thinking twice, he navigates to the messenger and takes a risk.

☆ yoosung ☆ (20:56): [1 image attached]

☆ yoosung ☆ (20:56): ><

He shuts off his phone, heart beating out of his chest. Risky texts aren't within his comfort zone, that's for sure.

On the receiving end, Seven hears his phone buzz twice. It's on the other side of the room, so he deliberates before standing up to open the new messages. It's not like he has anything pressing to do, at least not until he opens the messages– _ Yoosung _ is now the most pressing thing to do.

He opens the attached image and his eyes widen at the sight of his baby boy, pretty in his frilly dress, with two fingers shoved in his mouth. What the fuck.

707 (20:58): holy fuck

707 (20:58): yoosungie

707 (20:59): u look so good

707 (20:59): do u like it ??

Does Yoosung like it? While waiting for Seven's response, he wiped his saliva-sticky fingers down, and now in response to Seven, lifts the front of his skirt with his now-clean hand and sends another image.

☆ yoosung ☆ (21:00): [1 image attached]

This boy is going to be the death of Seven. For sweet Yoosung to send an image like this to him? He's been absolutely blessed. The picture is a direct shot of Yoosung's cock bulging obscenely in the little, lacy panties. It showcases a growing dark spot, wet with precome, which has Seven's own pants growing tight. It takes all the self-restraint in the world for him to not get in one of his baby cars and break a few (read: many) traffic rules to go ravish his baby boy  _ now _ .

Seven is a bad man, but he manages to shove that desire down, choosing to text Yoosung back.

707 (21:00): tomorrow youre going to service me

707 (21:00): im gonna use you to my hearts content baby

707 (21:00): dont give a shit if u cry or cum or cant walk

707 (21:00): just gonna stuff your pretty asshole full

707 (21:01): keep fucking you until im happy

Yoosung cock is fully poking out of his panties now. They're unable to contain how hard he is, just from Seven's words alone. He presses his thighs together and shallowly rocks his hips back and forth in search of  _ some _ relief, letting a small mewl out when he finally feels friction against his cock.

☆ yoosung ☆ (21:01): seven please can i touch myself pls

☆ yoosung ☆ (21:01): saeyoung please

Yoosung's phone rings and once he sees it's Seven, he answers immediately. As he sets the call on speaker phone, he moves to a more comfortable position on top of his bed, legs spread and skirt flipped up.

“Yoosung,” He can hear Seven's eyes twinkling through the phone, “I'm so glad you like this. You like it, huh?”

Yoosung doesn't have the patience for playing Seven's games right now. He's desperate and needy and the only thing he can do is let out a loud wail, “Saeyoung, please! I-I can't wait, I can't wait much longer, please let me touch myself.”

“How much do you want it, baby?”

“So much, I want it a lot!” Yoosung gasps with each phrase, “Tomorrow, I'll do whatever you want, anything, anything!”

“That's what we already agreed on, Yoosung.” Mock disapproval colours Seven's tone, causing Yoosung to tear up in distress. At this rate, Seven isn’t going to let him come and instead, make him wait an entire day.

“I'll do it happily, please, I'll be your willing maid and slut and cum dump and–! I’ll service you, please I’ll do anything,” Yoosung cries, and his mind, searching for a last resort, causes him to blurt out, “Saeyoung, master please!”

“Master? Who knew you were so disgusting. Look at you, what a needy little slut,” Seven laughs, “Go on, baby, call me ‘master’ and come for me.”

Finally,  _ finally!  _ Two hands fly to fully free Yoosung's cock from its lace prison. One hand fondles his own balls and the other tugs at his member, eliciting what may be the dirtiest noises he's ever made. At this point, there is no controlling the mewls and squeaks of what might be 'Saeyoung', 'master', 'please', and 'more, more'. It only takes a few moments for his cries to crescendo into shameless whines and wails, culminating in a shout of pure pleasure.

Yoosung faintly hears the grunts and growls of Seven on the other end, as the other finishes soon after Yoosung's own orgasm. Heavy breathing reverbs on both ends of the phone line as they both come down from their high.

“Hey, Yoosung? Baby? You all good?” A gentle voice floats over the line.

Yoosung turns on his stomach, accidentally smearing come all over his sheets, before mumbling, “'M good, 'm good. Sleepy.”

“You were so good for me, baby. Do you want me to come over and clean you up?” Seven himself isn't too tired, but he's sure the combined effects of arousal and humiliation over the last few hours for Yoosung has been overwhelming. Plus, Yoosung hates waking up crusty after sex, and he clearly isn’t in any condition to clean himself up right now.

“Okie, see you soon, Sae-” His sentence is interrupted by a yawn. Not bothering to finish his sentence, he hums with content and breathes, “Love you,” before hanging up.

The warm feeling of being sated and cared for and  _ loved  _ lulls Yoosung to sleep.

  
  


-

  
  


Seven gently opens the door to Yoosung’s apartment and quietly shuts it behind him. He toes his shoes off and pads into Yoosung’s bedroom. He has a bag full of things–extra towels, because Yoosung is a broke college student who lives alone, and a change of clothes for Yoosung. Now that he knows Yoosung liked the dress, he brought a couple more garments for him to change into–an oversized lilac sweater, baby pink skirt, and cotton panties to match the sweater. Sue him, Yoosung is an absolute cutie.

Seven finds Yoosung peacefully asleep, sprawled on his bed, and shakes him awake. “Yoosung, hey Yoosung baby, let’s clean up, okay?”

Yoosung blinks awake, “Oh hi, Saeyoung.” He giggles and reaches out a hand to poke Seven’s cheek, “Love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” Seven’s eyes crinkle and he presses a kiss to Yoosung’s hair, “But you need to take a bath.”

He helps Yoosung up, and the smaller boy leans on Seven as they journey to the bathroom together. Yoosung sits on the toilet lid as Seven starts running the water for the bath. As it fills up, the temperature reaches a nice heat, so Seven closes the tap. By then, Yoosung had shrugged his way out of the dirty clothes, naked and too sleepy to be awkward.

“Okay, time for you to take a bath,” Seven helps Yoosung into the tub, “I’m going to change the sheets, just call if you need me. Can I leave the door open?”

Yoosung looks up, “Yes please.” Seven turns to leave and hears a small, “Thank you.”

“Of course, Yoosung. I’ll always take care of you.”

  
  


-

  
  


Twenty minutes later, Seven has changed the sheets and is sitting outside the bathroom, giving Yoosung space to comfortably clean up. 

Yoosung usually doesn’t take too long to clean up, but his lethargy mixed with the heat of the water has him slower and more sluggish than usual. He pokes his head out of the bathroom, hair damp and body wrapped in one of the fluffy towels Seven brought, “Can you dry my hair?”

Seven stands up, “Yeah, can you hand me your hair dryer?”

Yoosung opens one of his drawers and hands it over, letting Seven to curl around him to plug it in the outlet. A rush of warm air and hands comb through Yoosung’s hair. This calm and repetitive motion continues for a few minutes before Seven turns the hair dryer off.

“I have some clothes for you, Yoosung, do you want to try them on?”

Yoosung nods. He’s expecting something dirty and he’s not upset about it (there’s definitely comfort to be found in  _ dirty  _ items), but he’s pleasantly surprised when Seven hands him a pile of soft clothing. The sweater is like a warm embrace and the way the sleeves extend past his fingers make him feel small, in a good way. The skirt is longer than the maid dress was and the panties fit to a tee. 

The amount of love and comfort he feels is overwhelming, so once everything is on and he’s taken the time to admire how everything feels, he rushes to hug Seven, who left the bathroom once he gave Yoosung the clothes. “I love you so much.”

Seven warmly smiles down at his boyfriend, “I love you too. Have you eaten yet?” Both of their eating habits are horrendous, to say the least, but Seven has to be the responsible one in moments like these. When Yoosung, head still buried in the crook of Seven’s neck, shakes his head, Seven pulls out his phone and opens a food delivery app. “I’m going to order food now, dry or soup noodles, baby?”

“Soup, please.”

“Alright,” A few more taps, “It’ll be here in fifteen, twenty minutes. So,” Seven leads Yoosung back to the bed and they sit, shoulders touching, “How are you feeling?”

“Good, it was really good.”

“It wasn’t too much, was it? The dress and the clothes and everything?” Seven doesn’t want to push Yoosung into anything, but he does enjoy the positive reaction Yoosung had to his own kink.

“No,” Yoosung flushes, “I was–ah, was thinking about it during my lecture.”

“Oh, really?” Seven shoots a teasing glance at Yoosung.

“I just. Imagined it,” Yoosung shifts around under Seven’s questioning, “Imagined wearing the, the things you gave me. How they felt and how I’d look. Wearing all these pretty things–”

Seven leans in and cuts Yoosung off with a kiss, “You’re so cute.” He pulls away, “But really, I’m glad you liked it. I have a lot more gifts for you, I’m sure you’ll like them.”

Now it’s Yoosung’s turn to make fun of Seven, “You have more things?”

“Oh, shut up.” Seven flushes and Yoosung is so absolutely endeared.

Yoosung gigges, “You didn’t even know I liked this!”

“Well I liked imagining you all dolled up for me.” Seven drawls, in an attempt to cover up his own embarrassment.

Yoosung likes seeing the normally unshakeable Seven flustered, it’s a pleasant surprise. “So you spent money buying things I might not even wear?”

“I’m always happy to treat you, Yoosung, you deserve it.” This, Seven wholeheartedly believes.

Yoosung smiles fondly, and in a more interested tone of voice, asks, “Well, tell me what else is in there!”

One of Seven’s hands snake around Yoosung’s waist, voice taking on a darker tone, “The first thing that started the collection was a pair of pastel pink panties. Always wanted to see you in something delicate and pretty, and when I saw them, I immediately thought of you, so I bought it. You know, you turn pink so easily. I just need to say a few words and touch you a little bit, and the panties perfectly match your blush.”

Yoosung’s breath turns shallow as he envisions himself wearing such a garment. Seven’s hand crawls down from Yoosung’s stomach to in between his thighs and continues his monologue, “Thought about you wearing these, nothing but those skimpy panties. Maybe make you model for me, turn around and show me how pretty you are. Maybe take some pictures too, yeah baby?”

“Seven, I–” Whatever Yoosung is about to say is cut off by the sharp ring of the doorbell.

“Food’s here!” Seven jumps up and grins down at Yoosung, “We can continue this tomorrow. You just cleaned up, Yoosung, let's save a little fun for later.”

Yoosung just pouts, but brightens up when minutes later, Seven shouts, “Dinner time!” from the kitchenette.

He sits down on the stool Seven graciously set out for him and says, “Thank you for dinner! And um, thank you for everything, really.”

Seven reaches over to ruffle Yoosung's hair, “I'm just glad I can take care of you.”

Yoosung beams at him over his bowl of soup.

They finish their dinner in relative silence, ending their day by curling up on Yoosung's bed to watch a movie. It’s something they’ve watched a dozen times before, so it's not long before the two, tangled between each other and inseparable, fall fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> there could be a part two, but i'm a little bit unmotivated OOPS. if you want what happens 'tomorrow', let me know!  
> kudos always appreciated and hope you enjoyed this little fic <3
> 
> edit [jan 20 2021]: so sorry i haven't got to part 2 of this, but i'm opening up requests !! it'd be so lovely if yall could leave a little fic prompt in the following google form and help motivate me to write HAHA: https://forms.gle/Nt1pDik7Qsf1awQi8
> 
> edit [jan 30 2021]: and now i have a twitter! @/mxguillotines


End file.
